


Right

by nerdyscully (dalecooperscoffee)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, jasper and pearl bein cute gfs, seriously why is this so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalecooperscoffee/pseuds/nerdyscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining, Jasper notices as she slowly wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first steven universe fic yay!!
> 
> this is far from the best thing i've written, it's pretty fluffy and cheesy. i'll write better/more deep stuff than this eventually lmao...idk how i even started shipping this lil crackship so much it just happened
> 
> anyway yeah i hope you enjoy it! :^)

It's raining, Jasper notices as she slowly wakes up. She can hear her girlfriend's steady breathing, can feel her head still resting comfortably on her chest. She feels a hint of a smile - she never wakes up before Pearl. The clock declares 10:12 AM. Pearl is always awake at 6 AM, even on weekends. It drives Jasper - and pretty much the rest of Pearl's friends - nuts. Jasper is happy, though, that they've slept in so late. She's convinced that their activities last night factored into it.

She is snapped from her thoughts, however, when she feels the smaller woman's body shift as her eyes flutter open and she yawns. She moans, curling back up onto Jasper's chest. Her eyes remain open, and she smiles sleepily - adorably, Jasper would begrudgingly admit. "Good morning," she says.

"Mornin'," the larger woman replies. She starts to ask if she wants to go out for brunch, but she's already interrupted by a loud gasp.

"Jasper!" Pearl exclaims. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I just woke up myself, babe."

"Oh my God, Jasper, we've wasted so much time..."

The blonde woman rolls her eyes. "We stayed up late last night, though. And you seemed pretty tired after all the fun we had." she smirks in a satisfactory, proud way.

Pearl blushes. "I guess I was...”

"Ooh, I wore my little Pearl out last night, didn't I?" Jasper teases. "Your voice sounds a little sore...that couldn't be from all the screaming, could it?"

"Jasper!" she scolds, burying her face into her the woman's shirt. “I don't scream....”

"I'm just messin' with you, babe." She loves to tease her girlfriend - Pearl gets so easily flustered. Depending on the mood she's in, though, sometimes she'll take the flirty teasing as invitation to initiate things; it takes Jasper by surprise every time.

Pearl gives her a look and lays her head back on her chest, playing with a strand of thick blonde hair. “I have a lot to do today,” she sighs.

“I think you should give yourself a day off. With me.”

“Wish I could...but I have homework and studying for an exam on Tuesday -” she's cut off by Jasper gently lifting her chin with her finger.

“Can you not be so business-minded for a fucking second?” she asks, in her typical profane fashion. “I've barely gotten to spend any time with you, you've always been doing homework or working or some other stupid thing - is it such a crime for me to want to be with my damn girlfriend?”

Pearl smiles a little. “It's not.”

“So, can I just take you out, for once? I've forgotten what it's like to have an actual date with you.”

“I thought you weren't one for traditional dates.”

“Nothing's traditional when I'm involved, babe.” Jasper replies with a cocky smile.

The smaller woman rolls her eyes. “Well, we better get ready if we're going to have such a great date,” she smiles, leaning forward to kiss Jasper's cheek.

She whines. “What if part of my plans was spending more time in bed?”

“Sorry, but you _do_ have to get up sometime. And I just might have plans, too. That involve beds. For later tonight.” she kisses her on the lips, hearing Jasper hum appreciatively. 

“Sounds like plans I'll approve of,” she whispers. They kiss for awhile, the only sound being the rain beating on the window and soft sighs. Pearl nuzzles her cheek into her Jasper's hand. “God, you're beautiful.”

She blushes - Jasper isn't shy about complimenting Pearl when she's looking hot or sexy or if her clothes look just right on her. But sincere words like this are things they share only when it's just them together, on rainy Saturday mornings when they wouldn't do much else but curl up into each other. Pearl is quick to deny these compliments or brush them off with, 'Oh, I'm alright', and Jasper makes sure she knows what she's saying is true. It took her so long, to not feel strange and alone and almost abnormal, and even with Pearl, she still does sometimes. Mostly she feels strangely happy. Happy, that's nice. It's new but nice.

“Thank you,” she replies softly, glancing at the ground. They go about their morning routine as usual; Jasper taking way too long to get ready and Pearl tapping her foot impatiently, her asking Jasper repeatedly where they're going and Jasper telling her girlfriend to just be patient and let it be a surprise, knowing full well she can't do either of those things.

They start out at a little cafe that she knows Pearl likes, and when she distresses about only having a couple dollars on her, Jasper assures her that she's got it. For once, Pearl doesn't argue. They stroll along the shops, under an umbrella , Pearl exclaiming excitedly when she sees a cute sundress in the widow displays and Jasper making fun of her for it; she just returns the teasing when Jasper fawns over some workout shoes. They find themselves at the ocean. The rain has stopped and it leaves everything looking brighter and smelling earthy and sweet. There aren't many people there today, but a man walking past with his dog smiles and waves at them. Pearl takes her hair out of her tight ponytail and shakes it out. Jasper almost blushes just looking at her, thinks  _ how am I so lucky?  _

“Jasper?” she asks.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for all of this. I've...missed you, I suppose.”

Jasper wraps her arms around her from behind. “I've missed you, too.”

Pearl kisses her hand. “I really like you, you know.”

“I love you, too, Pearl.”

For six months, Pearl has fretted over the use of the word love. She knew very early into the relationship that her feelings were strong and could definitely be called love...but her anxieties had taken over and not allowed her to say it. She was always worrying it was too early, that Jasper didn't feel the same, that she sounded stupid. She looks up at the larger woman with tears in her eyes. “Don't go crying on me,” she jokes. They stand there in happy silence. Everything feels right.

 


End file.
